


Castiel-a poem

by TashaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaWinchester/pseuds/TashaWinchester
Summary: A poem of appreciation for our favorite trench coat wearing Angel!





	Castiel-a poem

Castiel 

Naughty, Naughty Angel 

How dare you fly so low. 

The humans are barbarians you see, 

and your life will be gone in one blow. 

But why be given wings 

If you’re afraid to fly? 

I have lived long years anyway, 

And I am not afraid to die. 

Naughty, Naughty Angel 

How dare you disobey. 

Your own kind is on the righteous side; 

You will soon reap what you sow one day. 

But why be given a mind 

If you’re not supposed to think? 

I’ll be damned if I don’t give it my all, 

Up to the point where I may sink. 

Naughty, Naughty Angel 

How the humans have corrupted you so. 

No longer are you allowed in Heaven 

Where all Angels do what they have been told to. 

That is perfectly fine with me 

For now I can choose my own destiny. 

Team Free Will is what I choose 

And now I have my own family. 

Naughty, Naughty Angel 

How dare you fly so high. 

We warned you about the humans, 

And now your end is nigh. 

Then death is what I will welcome 

To protect those who I love. 

They’ve taught me much and I am proud 

Of the person that I’ve become. 

Brave, Brave Angel 

Look at what you’ve done. 

You have left us here by ourselves, 

But never are we truly alone. 

Your sacrifice was sweet and beautiful, 

And has definitely left some marks. 

But that’s okay for we will never forget 

The Angel that has left behind feathers on our hearts.


End file.
